Charizard vs. Greymon
A wish came true... A dream became a reality.... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the official page for it here Charizard Vs. Greymon is a What-if Death Battle (Written by TOSHIKI OVERLORD). Description Pokémon vs Digimon! The most emblematic characters of Pokemon and Digimon will face a Death Battle to show who is stronger. Can Charizard take the "Champion" title of Greymon? Rules * Charizard can Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X. * Greymon can digivolve to it's Mega form, WarGreymon. Interlude (cues Invasion-jim johnston) wiz:pokémon and digimon two franchises with a inmemoriable rivalry and 2 will come to represent them in death battle boomstick:charizard the flame pokémon wiz:and greymon digimon champion boomstick: I'm boomstick, and he's wiz, and it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win... a death battle Charizard (cues Pokémon X/Y rival theme) wiz:charizard is the evolution of charmeleon and the latest evolutionary stage of charmander boomstick:but do not be fooled by its appearance is not charizard dragon type wiz:jejeje,but Charizard can learn some attacks dragon types, besides its mega evolution is dragon type boomstick:one charizard in the wild live in hot places high and so are in volcanoes wiz:It is very presumptuous , violent , aggressive and very proud, While not fight with weaker pokémon that, It is for this reason that likes to fight against opponents who repesenten it a challenge and do not stop until beat your opponent or vice versa boomstick:to be angry its flame is multiplied by ten and can melt anything with your flamethrower wiz:the flame at the tip of its tail indicates your health if too ardent indicates that is healthy and that lived great battles, also can melt even the rocks and ice glaciers ocaciona forest fires accidentally boomstick:Children already know charizard blame global warming and a fire occurs in your street wiz:charizard can learn several attacks leveling, some are powerful attacks , others serve to lower a point to the opponent boomstick:their strongest attacks that are learned by level: air slash, dragon rage, inferno, heat wave and flare blitz wiz:boomstick just mentioned long distance attacks, although very powerful and can get burned as inferno,charizard also knows some melee and some long distance are more than they appear (cues Pokemon X/Y Kalos legendary battle) wiz:these attacks are: fire fang, flame brust it may splatter on impact even object, and its famous flamethrower, not to mention it also has some attacks coming down the characteristics of the user, as leer lowering the enemy's defense, growl lowering the attack and smokescreen lowering the precision boomstick:but the most lethal weapon charizard are no attacks but their ability wiz:yes blaze which increases their fire type attacks when in danger, but weak charizard is that sometimes underestimate the opponent you face and something that would be detrimental to the charizard launch a flamethrower in the air and then roars Greymon (cues Digimon Song Brave Heart) wiz:when a agumon passes into adulthood Greymon digivolves boomstick:also becomes a champion wiz:Greymon is a type Digimon Dinosaur He is very aggressive but he is very intelligent boomstick:what? an intelligent dinosaur? what? He graduated in howard ? wiz:Greymon has in his head caparazon very similar to that of a rhinoceros beetle is very resistant boomstick:also has a monstrous claws and horns do not like to be attacked by them wiz:Greymon attacks are mega flare is its characteristic attack launches a fireball to return ashes his enemy and in his battle against Shellmon he returned his chorra water steam so that you can reach over 1000 c boomstick:son of godzilla! wiz:You remind me when he called godzilla Greymon that did not know his name boomstick:and Greymon has no more attacks? wiz:in fact if, another of his attack is impact horn is that Greymon heads his opponent with his horn and fire wall consisting in which Greymon creates a fire wall that prevents any attack of the enemy pass, but that only works in your alrrededor an attack from below or above if you could reach boomstick:Greymon besides style is a bit basic apart from his fire attacks Greymon attacks rely on brute force and combined with his intelligence helps him win battles greymon:mega flame! DEATH BATTLE in a valley one this Garurumon completely hurt the brink of death at the end does not stand up and die,their smell is perceived for charizard flying nearby. charizard savor it and goes to the place but not far from there is a Greymon also smell the smell of dead Garurumon savor it and goes to the place Charizard sees the corpse of Garurumon he was about to make the first bite but then Greymon gives a roar making all Pokémon were fenced the place all but charizard,Greymon gets angry and throws a mega flare to charizard but dodges. charizard see the power unleashed Greymon with mega flare and not think about eating the corpse of Garurumon but fight Greymon. (cues Victory Road-Super Smash Bros Brawl) FIGHT! Charizard flies high and throws a flamethrower Greymon but throws a mega flare,charizard falls to the ground due to the impact Greymon is about its impact horn but Charizard uses smokescreen.Greymon is stopped due to smoke that blinds him to its accuracy under. Charizard is flying dragon rage and uses impacting Greymon , Greymon reuses mega flare but Charizard manages to dodge then plummets to throw an air slash,Charizard manages to hit Greymon with air slash but this catches,charizard then uses growl,the cry does not release Greymon is still stunned by the growl,charizard seizes the moment and throws a flamethrower to Greymon making him back,Greymon gives a backlash to charizard knocking him to the ground, Greymon charizard seen in anger and throws a mega charizard flame begins to fly yet haci is impacted by the mega flare but not directly. Charizard is a little atrudido and Greymon is directed toward fiercely , then its ability is activated blaze (cues Pokémon Kanto Elite/GYM Battle Theme) charizard then uses heat wave Greymon affecting some charizard then used fire fang and then takes away, Greymon fail to launch its mega flare , Charizard gets to see his intentions and his blaze also used flamethrower ability is activated by increasing the power of flamethrower is activated by increasing the power of flamethrowers and causing a huge explosion. all that is around is destroyed Greymon is standing without a trace of charizard , Greymon thought he won haci to be but then sees a dragon rage come from heaven,charizard plummets to perform air slash Greymon but throws flames creating a wall of fire and preventing the passage of attack. charizard appears above the wall of fire surprising Greymon charizard this angry almost died when receiving the fire wall Greymon with what made her blaze ability increase,charizard used in Greymon causing him hitting inferno burns,charizard taken away and used repeatedly burst flame Greymon and after impacting the impacting flame splashes reaching body several Greymon. greymon:arrrgggghh! Charizard is fast approaching Greymon using flare blitz stake and pushing Greymon and making him fall into the fire wall,Greymon shouts among all the fire that is burning and charizard launches a flamethrower to deliver the final blow. Greymon burning body lain down on the floor charizard victorious gives a great roar KO! charizard the charred corpse of Greymon eat Conclusion (cues Pokémon I Chosee You!) boomstick:knew that good would win charizard not actually happened? wiz:Greymon surpasses in strength and power Charizard Charizard but surpasses him in everything else, to be smaller than charizard Greymon Greymon is more rapid than making your combat style that relies on strength and body combat useless body boomstick:charizard also has a greater arsenal of long-distance attacks Greymon , achieving dodge his mega flare smoothly wiz:because of their large size and easy to Greymon would put a charizard the brink of death with which automatically activates its ability blaze,increasing their fire type attacks with them the chances of burn boomstick:fire wall would Greymon useless to slow charizard because it can use the air to attack , plus Greymon is not immune to burns , charizard I remove the title of champion Greymon wiz:the winner is charizard Next Time was night in a castle atop the tower was a gentleman was reflected by the moon Nightmare, This floor with his sword Soul Edge then the black screen and shows a bible being burned by a hand pulled a black fire,then thrown in the face of a pope pope:Who you think you are to burn the Bible the book that contains the knowledge of God ?! merle:I am Merle Shevchenko nightmare starts looking angrily screen, merle fight with a cyborg like a Gundam Epyon that only smaller and with different colors nightmare jumps with his soul edge behind and merle is consumed by the black flames Nightmare vs Merle Shevchenko Possibility of Victory Charizard 51% Greymon 49% Trivia * to give more realism to blaze charizard the ability to perform certain types activate the fire that never shall conduct attacks but is activated * this is accomplished see in the attacks heat wave and inferno which are attacks that Charizard increasing use flamethrowers and flame brust respectively Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015